


clang plus a braincell

by nyalex



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other, there'll be a lot more ships i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyalex/pseuds/nyalex
Summary: welcome to hell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the clowns ate my braincells. based on clowndori shenanigans on the clown gang server

misaki_okusawa added sayo_hikawa and saya_yamabuki 

misaki_okusawa renamed the group CLOWN GANG

misaki_okusawa changed their nickname to clownsaki oclownsawa

clownsaki oclownsawa changed sayo_hikawa’s nickname to clayo hiclowna

clownsaki oclownsawa changed saya_yamabuki’s nickname to cloochie clownbuki

clayo hiclowna: what the fuck is the meaning of this

cloochie clownbuki: :•)

clownsaki oclownsawa: :•)

clayo hiclowna: goodbye.

clayo hiclowna left 

cloochie clownbuki added clayo hiclowna 

clownsaki oclownsawa: where the fuck do you think youre going, clayo. :•)

cloochie clownbuki: you know why were here. :•)

clayo hikawa: i do not.

cloochie clownbuki: clang clang clang clang clang clang clang clang clang clang

clayo hiclowna: what,

clownsaki oclownsawa: clang clang clang clang clang clang clang clang clang clang cla

clayo hiclowna: WHAT IS CLANG.

clownsaki oclownsawa: its ok we know ur a clown sayo

cloochie clownbuki: no need to hide it!!

clayo hiclowna: c,

clayo hiclowna: c,,cloochie,

cloochie clownbuki: yea :•)

clayo hiclowna: what the fuck is cloochie,

cloochie clownbuki: thats my name silly :•)

clayo hiclowna: no what the fuck,

clownsaki oclownsawa: thats her name smh

clayo hiclowna: thats it. im going feral

clownsaki oclownsawa added hina_hikawa

clownsaki oclownsawa changed hina_hikawa’s nickname to hiclown hiclowna

clownsaki oclownsawa: hehe 

clownsaki oclownsawa: SHE STOLE MY FUCKING PHONE

clayo hiclowna: WHERE THE FUCK EVEN ARE YOU

clownsaki clownsawa: in hell

hiclown hiclowna: hi onee chan

clayo hiclowna: YOU.

hiclown hiclowna: me,

clayo hiclowna: hina, im going to kick you in the face the moment i see you.

cloochie clownbuki: oh dont u mean,

hiclown hiclowna: hiclowna

clayo hiclowna: im leaving. i fucking hate all of you

clayo hiclowna left

hiclown hiclowna: awe :•(

cloochie clownbuki: its ok we’ll add her back later


	2. hell part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> influenced by the clang server, enjoy

[6:31 pm]

ako_udagawa added lisa_imai, yukina_minato, sayo_hikawa and rinko_shirokane

ako_udagawa changed their nickname to aclown udaclownga

aclown udaclownga changed lisa_imai’s nickname to clisa climai

aclown udaclownga changed yukina_minato’s nickname to yukiclown clownato

aclown udaclownga changed sayo_hikawa’s nickname to clayo hiclowna

aclown udaclownga changed rinko_shirokane’s nickname to rinclown clowngane

clayo: hey udagawa san

clayo: what the fuck

aclown: clownselia hours

yukiclown clownato left

aclown udaclownga added yukiclown clownato

yukiclown: why

sayo: this is hell all over again

clisa: i dont even know what to say. im just.

rinclown: okay, wig

clisa: JSNSJDNFJ

yukiclown: wig??

clayo: what.

aclown: im fucking dying over here

clisa: yukina, sayo,

clayo: yes

yukiclown: yes

rinclown: you dont… know what wig means?

aclown: SJNGJFNF ARE YOU TWO FUCKING GRANDMAS

yukiclown: im 17

clayo: LANGUAGE,

clisa: why are we here

rinclown: h

aclown: the fun hasnt even begun :3c

clisa: what. w

clayo: what do you mean udagawa san?

aclown: oh :3c

aclown udaclownga added tomoe_udagawa, ran_mitake, moca_aoba, himari_uehara and tsugumi_hazawa

aclown udaclownga changed 5 nicknames

clownran: what the. Fuck

clownca: hi clowns

clownmoe: ako whats going on here??

tsuclownmi: yeah, im confused too?? whats happening??

clownmari: shut the fuck up moca

clownca: afterclown is my favorite band

clownran: hey moca do you want to get fucking erased from existence

clownca: please,

clownmari: wig

yukiclown: why are /they/ here,

clownran: *spits on yukiclown*

clisa: ako please for the love of god. why would you do this,

aclown: because. :3

clayo: udagawa-saw youre fucking dead to me

aclown: oh dont u mean

aclown: udaclownga,

clayo: thats it. im, 

clayo: minato-san

yukiclown: yes sayo

clayo: im leaving roselia,

clisa: SAYO JSNSNFNF

rinclown: um. hikawa san please dont leave roselia….

clayo: f

clayo: fine

aclown: awe :3c

clayo: DO NOT SPEAK A WORD TO ME

clisa: aw :3333

clownca: if ur gay just say so lmao

clayo: H

clayo: IM

clayo: IM NOT GAY,

clownca: keep telling urself that lol

rinclown: >//<

clownran: okay but uh.

clownran: clisa,

clisa: ?

clownran: that. sounds kinda weird

clisa: o

clownca: yeah its very close to c

clownran: MOCA

clisa: JSNSJFNF MOCA

clownca: yeah

clayo: there are children here, aoba-san

clownca: look whos talking

aclown: im not a fucking baby

clayo: WHERE DID YOU EVEN LEARN THAT WORD FROM

aclown: you mean.

aclown: fuck,? :3

clayo: yes,

aclown: oh from. Onee-chan :3c

clayo: .

clownmoe: LOOK. I CAN EXPLAIN,

clayo: no you probably cant, but go ahead, 

clownmoe: um

tsuclownmi: fuck???

clownran: tsugumi, 

clownmoe: TSUGU,

clownmari: TSUGU,

tsuclownmi: um. did i do something wrong?

clownmoe: look tsugu,

clownran: just, pretend youve never heard or seen that word, ever again,

tsuclownmi: ???

clownmari: please tsugu 

clownca: tsugu says fuck

clownran: i despise you 

clownmoe: moca dont interact

clownmari: moca im gonna,

clownca: i love yall too

yukiclown: this is chaos

yukiclown: im gonna go feral

clisa: yukina,

aclown: okay wig

clisa: ,

yukiclown: this just in guys,

yukiclown: clownselia is disbanding,

clisa: wait did you just say,

aclown: clownselia :3

yukiclown: goodbye.

aclown: wig :(

clisa: :(

clownran: bye ugly

yukiclown: stupid ass bitch

clownca: we know you two fucking damn

clownran: die

yukiclown: im a power bottom

clownca: ok bottom

clownran: cant believe youd just expose yourself like that minato san

clownca: does that mean youre a top ran

yukiclown: yes she is

clownca: oh so you two really fucking, huh

clisa: gguys ako is still here

yukiclown: oh my god

aclown: whats a power bottom

clisa: you do not need to know

clownran: yes

aclown: ok

[7:53 pm]

clownca: is this dead already

clownran: shut up moca


	3. operation: get sayo laid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sayo is fucking gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm. Im super tired rn so this might not be good but i fuckigng lvoe sayorin thank you for coming to my tedtalk

[5:12 pm]

ako: HINA-CHIN

ako: HINA-CHIN

ako: YOUR SISTER HAS THE BIG GAY FOR RINRIN

hina: JSNSJS I KNOW

ako: WHY ARE THEY SO DENSE

ako: THEYVE BEEN PLAYING NFO AND STRAIGHT UP FLIRTING WITH EACH OTHER FOR HOURS 

hina: WHAT THE FUCKKKKKKKKKKK

ako: SAYO SAN LITERALLY FUCKING TOLD ME SHE LIKES RINRIN

ako: I JSUT.

hina: AKO CHAN,

ako: YES

hina: WE NEED TO GET THEM TOGETHER

ako: FUCK YEAH

[5:21 pm]

ako_udagawa added hina_hikawa, lisa_imai, yukina_minato and sayo_hikawa

sayo: what is the meaning of this, udagawa san?

ako_udagawa renamed the group operation: help sayo get laid

sayo: UDAGAWA SAN.

ako: so, as everyone here knows, SAYO SAN HAS THE BIG GAY FOR RINRIN

sayo: I DO NOT.

hina: AND WERE GONNA HELP HER GET LAID,

sayo: HINA.

hina: yes onee chan :333

sayo: .

sayo_hikawa left

yukina: i am not taking part in this,

yukina_minato left

ako_udagawa added yukina_minato and sayo_hikawa

ako: not so fast :3c.

sayo: WHY ARE MINATO-SAN AND IMAI-SAN EVEN HERE?

lisa: i mean, we are the only ones here who are actually dating someone

sayo: makes sense then i guess 

yukina: yeah

ako: ANYWAYS,

hina: what do we do now

ako: uh idk i never expected to get this far 

sayo: h

hina: cant u just like. Confess or sumthn,,

sayo: I cant Just. /DO THAT/

hina: why not 

sayo: it just. Doesnt work that way hina.

yukina: true. confessing isnt easy at all

lisa: the most important part though is just to tell her how you feel!!

sayo: I CANT DO THAT

ako: WHY NOT

sayo: ITS EMBARRASSING,

lisa: but THATS LITERALLY WHAT YOURE SUPPOSED TO DO SAYO,

sayo: NO

yukina: what are you gonna do then

sayo: well.

sayo: .

ako: JFC JUST. CONFESS,

hina: CONFESS CONFESS CONFESS CONFESS 

lisa: cmon sayo!! :3

yukina: its the only option you have anyways

sayo: ffine

ako: HOLD ON WHAT,

hina: REALLY

sayo: yes.

sayo: only so youll shut up

ako: RUDE,

ako: good luck tho ;3c

hina: good luck onee chan!!! u got this!!

lisa: you can do it sayo!!

yukina: good luck

sayo: thank you. i guess

[5:50 pm]  
[chat between sayo_hikawa and rinko_shirokane]

sayo: hello, shirokane san.

rinko: hello, hikawa-san. is something the matter?

sayo: yes. there is something i have to tell you.

rinko: ?

sayo: shirokane-san i

sayo: i really like you.

rinko: ah,, hikawa-san i really. like you too,,

sayo: so does that mean we’re um, dating now?

rinko: yes,

[6:01 pm]  
[operation: get sayo laid]

ako: HOW DID IT GO 

sayo: it was pretty straightforward 

hina: OOOO

sayo: we’re dating now

ako: OOOOOOOH

hina: HIGH FIVE

sayo: i hate both of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im probably gonna end up renaming this chatfic but i have absolutely no idea now so. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> its implied lisa is dating someone but. Im not gonna say who it is hehe :33 
> 
> also theres gonna be multishipping in this chatfic because i can absolutely not decide on ships,


	4. minecraftselia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aw man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a shorter chapter this time but im rlly happy i figured out how to put pictures nd stuff now!!

**princessofdarkness666**: **CREEPER**

**yukinya**: what

**princessofdarkness666**: **CREEPER**

**rinrin**: aw man

**princessofdarkness666**: so

**lisa**: we

**yukinya**: isnt that that minecraft thing

**princessofdarkness666**: SHUT

**lisa**: **CREEPER**

**princessofdarkness666**: **CREEPER**

**rinrin**: **CREEPER**

lisa: aw man

**rinrin**: so

**princessofdarkness666**: we

**lisa**: back

**rinrin**: in

**princessofdarkness666**: the

**lisa**: mine

**rinrin**: got our pickaxe

**princessofdarkness666**: swinging

**lisa**: from

**rinrin**: side to side

**princessofdarkness666**: side

**lisa**: side to

**sayo**: what is going on?

**princessofdarkness666**:SAYO-SAN OH MY **GOD**

**rinrin**: **CREEPER**

**lisa**: **CREEPER**

**princessofdarkness666**: aw man

**rinrin**: so

**lisa**: way

**princessofdarkness666**: no

**rinrin**: wait

**lisa**: mine

**princessofdarkness666**: START OVER

**rinrin**: **CREEPER**

** princessofdarkness666**: aw man

** lisa**: so

**rinrin**: we

** princessofdarkness666**: back

** lisa**: back

** princessofdarkness666: **AJNSJDNSJS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off of this: https://youtu.be/oSKIdPgSSEE


	5. wig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO IADDED ICONS AND FIXED SOEM MISTAKES THE NEXT CJAPTER WOLL BE RELALY GOOD I SWEAR

**lisa added chisato, eve, sayo, yukina, hina, rinko, aya, ako and maya**

**lisa changed chisato’s nickname to chi-chan**

** lisa**: hii! 

** chi-chan**: hello. <3

** lisa**: <33

** ako**: oh no not this fucking shit

**ako left**

**lisa added ako**

** lisa**: not so fast ako!

** chi-chan**: dont be disrespectful you fucking gremlin

** ako**: OKAY WOW.

** yukina**: hello.

** yukina**: what exactly is this chat for, lisa?

** lisa**: well, i thought we needed to bond more with the other bands!

** sayo**: are you sure this isnt just an excuse to flirt with your girlfriend in front of us?

** lisa**: SAYO

**ako changed lisa’s nickname to chisatofucker69**

** chisatofucker69: **JSSNJDNSSN

** chi-chan**: .

** chisatofucker69**: im sorry babe theyre just a bit, haha, you know..

** hina**: owo whats this

** eve**: HI

** aya**: hi!! how are you guys? c:

** sayo**: im alright. what about you, maruyama-san?

** ako**: IM PISSED

** eve**: why

** ako**: RINRIN CANT PLAY NFO W/ ME TODAY

** hina**: f :pensive:

** aya**: im really happy! practice went well today!

** sayo**: thats good to hear.

** aya**: yeah! uwu

** sayo**: ^^

** ako**: gay

** sayo: **udagawa-san.

** ako**: ok wig

** hina**: yyyy

** chi-chan**: ??

** ako**: what

** eve**: w

** aya**: are you okay, hina-chan?

** sayo**: hina?

** yukina**: hina

** hina**: yeah

** sayo**: ...are you two friends?

** yukina**: yes, were… Friends

** hina**: girlfriends :3c

** sayo**: OH

** chisatofucker69**: OH?

** yukina**: sayo, i have to tell you something

** sayo**: and that is?

** yukina**: i fucked your sister

** sayo**: WHAT

** chisatofucker69**: OH YM GOD YYUKINA

** ako**: .

**ako changed yukina’s nickname to hinafucker69**

** sayo**: hina,

** hina**: yes?

** sayo**: is that true?

** hina**: wdym

** sayo**: you and minato-san,

** hina**: yea but it was kinda the other way around

** hina**: i fucked her

** sayo**: THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT HINA

** hina**: o

** hinafucker69**: yes, we are dating

** chisatofucker69**: ooooooh ;3

** hina**: ;3c

** hinafucker69**: okay can we not talk about this anymore

** chisatofucker69**: okay fair

**chisatofucker69 changed hinafucker69’s nickname to yukina**

**ako changed hina’s nickname to yukinafucker69**

**ako changed yukina’s nickname to bottom**

** chisatofucker69**: JSNSJSNSJ 

** bottom** : what the **FUCK**, ako

** ako**: its the truth tho

** chisatofucker69**: AKO YOURE TOO YOUNG TO KNOW ABOUT THIS KIND OF STUFF

** ako**: IM SIXTEEN

** chisatofucker69**: YOURE, BABEY

** ako**: JSNSJSN

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. creeperglow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um sorry i havent updated this in a while updates wont be as frequent anymore bc school started and :]

[4:20 pm]

moca added ran, tomoe, tsugumi and himari

moca renamed the group creeperglow

ran: moca what the fuck is this groupchat for.

moca: we’re gonna play minecraft

tsugumi: did we really need a new groupchat though? i thought we already had one?

tomoe: yeah!! you couldve just texted us there!!

moca: nah its more fun this way

ran: fuck you.

moca: sure. im free this afternoon

ran: YOU KNOW THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT MOCA.

himari: JSNDJDJSJSJSJS WOW 

tsugumi: ?????

tomoe: just ignore them tsugu

himari: ^^ its for the better

tsugumi: okay??

moca: ;3c

ran left the chat

moca added ran

moca: raaaaaaaaan dont leave so quickly :(

ran: fuck you

himari: this could actually be fun though!!!

tomoe: yeah!!!!

ran: im minecraftphobic

ran left the chat

moca: [autotuned baby crying]

tsugumi: :c

himari: f :pensive:

tomoe: oof

moca added ran

ran: STOP ADDING ME BACK IN IM NOT GOING TO PLAY.

himari: ran…… :(

moca: raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan :((((

tomoe: :(((((((

ran:  **h**

tsugumi: ran-chan…. :c

ran: fffffffffffffff

ran: fine.

moca: gaaaaaaayyyyyyyy

himari: gayyyyyy

tomoe: gay

ran: i hate you guys

himari: we love you too ran <3

moca: <3

tsugumi: <33

tomoe: <3

ran: im not saying it back…. ////

moca: aweeeee ;3c

ran: look. Can we actually get to playing minecraft,

moca: not yet

moca: not unless you say you love us too

ran: …

ran: okay.

himari: wait really

ran: yeah

ran: i. Love you too,,

ran: <3

ran: there. I said it.

moca: aweeeeeeeee <333333

himari: <33

tsugumi: <3 !!!

tomoe: <3

ran: ///

ran: are we actually going to play now…?

moca: ohoho since when were you so excited about playing? :3c

ran: moca. Im going to kill you.

moca: please ma’am,

moca: [hacker voice] im in

tomoe: hell yeah

himari: epic afterglow moments

tsugumi: :D 

ran: okay uhhh. you have to make a server right

moca: ye

moca: juuuust wait a moment ;3c

moca: mkay its done

moca: yall can join 

himari: that was quick :0

moca: im god

[minecraft chat]

breadfucker69: good day gamers

_soiya_: why is that your name.

hiichan: what the fuck moca

ran.miitake: i dont have any words just. Why.

tsugumii: breadfucker69??

breadfucker69: yeah?

tsugumi: what does 69 mean?

_soiya_: MOCA DONT ANSWER THAT.

breadfucker69: its a nice number ;)

ran.miitake: MOCA.

breadfucker69: ;)

hiichan: youre dead to me 

breadfucker69: wheres the bonus chest

_soiya_: i took it

breadfucker69: was there anything good in it

_soiya_: uhh. Not really. except for a stone axe

breadfucker69: :0

_soiya_: there was also some wood and some apples. 

breadfucker69: nice

hiichan: lets start cutting trees and building a base

ran.miitake: one of us should go mining once we have stone for a pickaxe

tsugumi: lets find a spot for our base first

breadfucker69: ooo good plan

hiichan: yea!!

[5:01 pm]

breadfucker69: okay so house is done

tsugumi: good job guys!!

breadfucker69: ran got killed by a Zombie like 38 times

ran.miitake: shut the fuck Up

hiichan: shes trying her best moca!!

breadfucker69: says the one who fell in a ravine and fucking died

hiichan: ...

breadfucker69: heehee

hiichan: OKAY so what.

breadfucker69: im just sayinn 

hiichan: i hate you

_soiya_: okay thats enough guys.

breadfucker69: meet me in the walmart parking lot at 3 in the morning hiichan

hiichan: no

breadfucker69: pussy

_soiya_: MOCA. HIMARI.

breadfucker69: fine

hiichan: okay

tsugumi: we should go mining next maybe?

ran.miitake: yeah

breadfucker69: okie dokie

_soiya_: sounds good to me

hiichan: lets go!!

breadfucker69: dont forget to grab a sword and some food so you dont die :]

hiichan: WAIT lets split

hiichan: im going w/ tomoe

hiichan: moca, ran and tsugu you three go together

breadfucker69: okay lesbian

[5:12 pm]

breadfucker69: raaaaannn where tf are you

tsugumi: did you get lost again??

ran.miitake: i dont know where i am

breadfucker69: w

breadfucker69: wdym you dont know

ran.miitake: .

tsugumi: ran-chan…

ran.miitake: IM SORRY

tsugumi: its okay!! did you find anything good?

ran.miitake: i think?? theres diamonds here

breadfucker69: OOOOH

breadfucker69: OKAY RAN UM. JUST STAY THERE. ME AND TSUGU ARE GONNA TRY TO FIND YOU

ran.miitake: okay

breadfucker69: whats around you

ran.miitake: stone

tsugumi: wait! i think i remember where we last were! 

breadfucker69: oooho… Perhaps thats where ran might be

tsugumi: yeah!!

breadfucker69: lead the way tsugu 

ran.miitake: CREEPER

tsugumi: CREEPER??

breadfucker69: Aw man

[ran.miitake got blown up by a creeper]

breadfucker69: oh

breadfucker69: f

hiichan: IH MY GODDD RAN

_soiya_: nsjbshshshs

ran.miitake: THE DIAMONDS

breadfucker69: OH MY GOD THE DIAMONDSS

breadfucker69: TSUGUU GO GET THE DIAMONDS

tsugumi: OKAY

[tsugumi got blown up by a creeper]

breadfucker69: TSUGUUUUUUUU

tsugumi: im sorry…. :c

breadfucker69: its okay tsugu u did ur best

hiichan: yea!!

ran.miitake: we love u

_soiya_: ^^

tsugumi: awe thank you guys <3

hiichan: <3 !!

breadfucker69: seriously though is someone gonna get those diamonds or not

ran.miitake: SHUT UP MOCA

breadfucker69: ow thats rude :(

_soiya_: im going to get them

breadfucker69: thank u tomochin i owe u my life

[_soiya_ got blown up by a creeper]

hiichan: tomoe….. we trusted u…

_soiya_: I DIDNT SEE IT….

breadfucker69: f……

tsugumi: wait himari chan,, you’re still alive right?

hiichan: yep!

breadfucker69: THE DIAMONDS HIICHAN GO GET THEM….LOOK OUT FOR CREEPERS

hiichan: OKAY I GOT THIS GUYS

[hiichan got blown up by a creeper]

tsugumi: oh…

_soiya_: :(

breadfucker69: NOOOO

ran.miitake: this fucking sucks

hiichan: IM SORRY

breadfucker69: WE LOST ALL OUR STUFF NOW HHHGHHH

breadfucker69: [autotuned baby crying]

_soiya_: i think this is enough minecraft for today

ran.miitake: yeah i agree

tsugumi: we can always play more tomorrow!!

hiichan: im getting bored

breadfucker69: okay good night guys make sure to get enough rest so we can play even more minecraft tomorrow

tsugumi: its… 6 pm though??

breadfucker69: time isnt real

ran.miitake: im only playing minecraft so i can beat minato san at it

breadfucker69: thats kinda… Gay

hiichan: understandable have a nice day

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> join the clown gang


End file.
